


Sandwitches

by OreoPromises



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Bad Puns, Clubbing, Do you, Games, Supernatural - Freeform, Werewolves, and youngjae, fae, kpop, moon jongup is hot af, sandwitches kk, see vat I did dere, so is Daehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 03:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10527654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OreoPromises/pseuds/OreoPromises
Summary: Supernatural Daehyun and Youngjae go to a club and decide on a little wager...





	

**Author's Note:**

> E

There were many things that Daehyun, as the reasonable and perfectly sane person he was, didn’t understand about his best friend. Youngjae was fun, competitive and bright, but eccentric as hell, and Daehyun often found himself at a loss at what took the boy’s attention. Now, for example, Youngjae was ignoring him, back to him as he watched someone at a table in the corner of the club they were in, someone Daehyun thought was incredibly boring, and ordinary and human.  
“What are you doing, Jae? Pay me some attention, you poor excuse for a best friend.”  
Daehyun tried to glare convincingly as his friend turned back round in his stool to face him.  
“What is so interesting over there?” He asked patiently, as Youngjae’s bright eyes found his. That was something Daehyun had gotten used to, that Youngjae never looked at people, didn’t see them, but fixed his eyes on theirs as if seeing their past, present and future all at once. Like seeing all of them. It put a lot of people off him, but endeared far more, that flicker of light behind the black intensity of the younger’s eyes.  
“I don’t think that guy knows how a sandwich works.” Youngjae’s clear voice was saying, and it took a second for Daehyun to make sure that yes, he had heard that right.  
He followed his friend’s line of sight back to the man in the corner, and noticed the plate of food in front of him for the first time. On it was a sandwich, which the guy was now cutting into tiny pieces with a knife and fork, impaling them on his knife before shoving them in his mouth and swallowing without chewing. Daehyun frowned, turning back to his friend.  
“Are all vampires such control freaks?” He asked, watching Youngjae roll his eyes as a smile quirked his thin lips.  
“I don’t know hyung, are all Fae such jerks?” Daehyun laughed, his smooth voice enough to make a few heads turn their way.  
“Of course. Everyone already knew that though.” Youngjae exhaled sharply and whipped his head back round to continue glaring at the human dissecting his sandwich.  
“Oh, leave the human be, Youngjae-yah. He’s probably trying to convince someone he’s trying human food for the first time.” The vampire turned his glare on his friend, eyes flashing red for a moment. Yongguk would be furious if he knew they’d gone out without contacts in, Youngjae’s mood always making his eyes light scarlet, Daehyun’s turquoise irises glowing slightly in the darkness of the noisy club, but Daehyun had always liked the way red leeked around his dongsaeng’s eyes.  
“I don’t care about the cutlery” Youngjae winced mid-sentence, Dae’s eyebrows rising with his curiosity “but from what I can smell there’s only horse radish in that sandwich” (Youngjae had tried to describe how radish smelled to him, and though as a Fae he couldn’t see what all the fuss was about, Daehyun had understood the stench was torture to a vampire) “but there’s a distinct crunch when he bites that I could have sworn was tortilla chips.” Daehyun caught the human biting just as Youngjae winced this time, and couldn’t help but laugh.  
“You’re right, he really doesn’t know how a sandwich works. But I’m surprised you do, with how oblivious you are to the human world around you.”  
“I’m not oblivious.” Youngjae replied quickly “You just need to learn to let the pop-tart fiasco go”.  
“Jae I found you trying to use one as a mobile phone, there’s no way I’m ever letting you forget that.” Youngae scowled, black flickering to red again.  
“Bite me.”  
“Isn’t that supposed to be my line?” Daehyun smiled, teasingly.  
“Piss off.” Youngjae couldn’t help but smirk into his glass though.  
\------

“Let’s play a game, hyung.” Youngjae suggested, tugging the choker on his neck, a sure sign he was bored and looking to have some fun. Daehyun sat up straighter.  
“What did you have in mind?”  
Youngjae shrugged, “How about a bet?” he said, purposefully meeting a girl’s eye as she stared at him on her way past their table, light teasing smile on his face.  
Daehyun had an idea.  
“Sure. How about a competition, to settle once and for all that Fae are better looking than vampires.” Youngjae raised an eyebrow, challenging.  
“Is that so, hyung?”  
“Let’s find out.” Daehyun replied bluntly, a wave of competitiveness making him lean in towards his friend.  
“There’s nothing to find out- Fae are pretty, but nothing’s as hot as a vampire, idiot. Why do you think so many books have been written about us?”  
“Then you’ll have no problem getting someone’s number before I do, will you?”  
“Of course not.” They smiled at the same time, laughing at the excitement in the air.  
“Who d’you fancy, hyung?” Youngjae asked, and Daehyun didn’t even look round, though he watched his friend’s clear eyes pick the boy out of the crowd behind him.  
“Tall, blue hair, centre of the dance floor.” Youngjae looked the stranger up and down approvingly.  
“Wolf, huh?” Daehyun shrugged, peeking at the boy over his shoulder. He was dancing with a couple of friends, completely lost in the music, tattoo-ed arms moving fluidly, perfectly in time.  
“I’ll choose him.” Daehyun reluctantly took his eyes off the man on the dancefloor and followed Youngjae’s directions to a guy just on the edge of it all. He made Daehyun’s pick look short, all long skinny limbs and tight clothes, a young face set off with short blonde hair.  
Daehyun’s heart skipped a beat.  
“No, Youngjae, not him” he said quickly, the vampire wrinkling his nose at the panic radiating off his friend.  
“Why not?” Youngjae rolled his eyes again, but Daehyun shoved his head back to face him with a hand under his chin.  
“I’m serious Jae, he’s human, he’s off limits.” The younger boy scoffed.  
“It’s not as if I’m going to bite him, hyung, calm down.”  
“Youngjae.” For a second Youngjae’s face went completely blank, half compelled by the order from the Fae, until he shook out of it. It wasn’t intentional, just harder to control when he was panicking, so Youngjae looked only a little annoyed. “I’m not letting you break the covenant for a phone number in a stupid bet. Yongguk would kill you if he found out.”  
“He won’t, though” Youngjae said, but he saw how scared his friend was and sighed. “Fine. Spoilsport.” Daehyun stuck his tongue out, playful, and spotted a figure close to the werewolf on the dance floor. He hadn’t seen him at the club before  
“Hey, fresh blood!” Daehyun said, Youngjae groaning at yet another vampire pun as he tried spotted the guy Daehyun was talking about.  
“Looks like your type, doesn’t he?” He said, low voice teasing as he pointed to the figure.  
He was handsome, with clothes that looked so good on him they had to be hand-tailored, a sharp black blazer contrasting the ripped skinny jeans he was wearing, flung over a loose t-shirt. A cross hung round his neck, making Youngjae smirk.  
“Interesting choice in jewellery. Does the fact that he’s Fae compromise the outcome of this bet?”  
“Does it matter?” Daehyun smirked as Youngjae’s eyes stayed on the Faery behind him, certain he hadn’t imagined the red tint that he’d tried to hide.  
“Not really.”  
“Didn’t think so.” Daehyun slid from his stool gracefully and strode towards the dancefloor, feeling Youngjae following him. His pulse raced unexpectedly as the wolf he was walking towards looked his way, a slow smile on his face as he spotted Daehyun’s eyes on him.  
Though the club was dark, and there were bodies everywhere, Daehyun could see the stranger up close now, and couldn’t help looking him up and down, not subtle at all. Werewolf tended to dress in a certain way, one Daehyun as a far more formal Fae hadn’t really appreciated until now, when he could see how the ratty grey T-shirt the guy had on clung in all the right places, short sleeves letting him show off the dark ink swirling up both arms, a black plaid shirt tied around his hips swaying as he danced. He wore necklaces too, but they were long, not chokers like the ones Youngjae was so fond of.

“Can I help you?” The wolf asked as Daehyun got close enough to hear his deep, quiet (unexpected) voice, and Daehyun smiled and tilted his head flirtatiously when he noticed the guy do a double take when he saw the Fae’s eyes. Daehyun heard bubbling laughter behind him, and looked over his shoulder quickly to see Youngjae laughing with the pretty Fae he’d pointed out earlier, the other guy eyeing Youngjae’s fangs curiously as the boy shamelessly (and very much on purpose) let them show as he chuckled.  
That was quick.  
“I think I’m in need of a drink” Daehyun said, turning round just in time to see the wolf’s eyeing him. He smirked and held out a hand. “Daehyun” he said, voice smooth as he introduced himself. The other boy smiled widely, perfect teeth flashing, and took his hand , leading him to the bar instead of shaking it.  
“Jongup.”


End file.
